My Winter Knight
by makemebelieve11
Summary: "But I always had a feeling, that maybe they were real. Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and this Jack Frost. What I wouldn't give to just be like these little kids and just believe…" *Please , review, favorite, follow, and read again!*


I looked out the window and watched as snowflakes hit the panels. They were all different shapes and sizes, delicate and ornate. If I pressed my finger up to the window, the tiny snow crystals would start to melt. Outside it was perfectly peaceful. Snow fell to the ground and created smooth hills, the trees were decorated with white, and the roof of my house was lined with icicles.

I loved winter time in Burgess. It put me at ease. I was born for winter, even though I was born in the summer. It's funny how life works out.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I put on a light green sweater and a pair of old jeans. I brushed my brown hair and then my teeth. I looked at the corner of the mirror on my door, covered in frost. I traced the pattern with my finger. "Is it really that cold?" I asked myself. I took one last glance at it, and then walked downstairs.

"Mona, up so early?" My father asked, flipping through the newspaper. He was still wearing his pajamas, and in his hand was a glass of orange juice. He raised an eyebrow at me as I put my coat and hat on.

"I promised Jamie I'd come see him today and play with him. Their mother needs me anyway." I said as I rummaged through the pantry. I picked out a box of cereal, and headed for the door. "I'm leaving."

"Oh, okay sweetheart. Have a ni-." But by then I was already gone.

I rolled my eyes. I haven't been on good terms with my dad for a while. He and my mom fought a lot and then one day she was gone. I understand why they weren't together, but he never let me see her. He would always say the worst things about her, like she was a bad influence and I would never understand. But I try not to think about it.

I walked along the sidewalk and ate my cereal out of the box. I was the oldest kid in my neighborhood. I was 17, and soon I'd be graduating. I wasn't athletic by any means, and didn't fit in with that crowd. I kept to myself most of the time, and instead I liked to play with the younger kids. They always put a smile on my face, and they knew how to have fun.

Finally I made it to the Bennett house. I knocked on the front door, and little Sophie answered the door. "Hello Miss Sophie." I said, smiling.

She giggled and started to shout. "Jamie! Jamie! It's Mona!"

Jamie poked his head out from around the corner. "I'm going outside!"

I nodded, and held Sophie's hand. "Do you want to play with us, Soph?"

She nodded and began to put her snow boots on.

Mrs. Bennett rushed down the steps. "Thank you, Mona. You're doing me a huge favor."

"It's no problem." I smile.

She hurriedly pats Sophie's head and puts on her coat. "Just because they have a snow day doesn't mean I have one!" She laughs as she heads out the door. "I'll be back by two!"

When Sophie was done, I took her hand and led her outside, where Jamie was building a snowman by himself.

"Look what we made!" Jamie said.

"We?"

"Jack and I."

"Oh, Jack." I smiled. That was his imaginary friend. He and Jamie did everything together.

After a full day of games and playing the snow, it was time to go inside. We took off our boots and hung up our coats.

"I'll go make us some hot chocolate, okay?"

They both nodded as I proceeded into the kitchen. I placed three cups of milk into the microwave and watched as it warmed up. Suddenly, in the corner, the faintest bit of frost appeared. I turned to look at the back door, which was shut completely. I pressed my finger up against the microwave glass, ready for the frost to melt. But surprisingly, it didn't.

"Huh." I said to myself. The microwave started to beep and caused me to jump, making Jamie and Sophie laugh. I giggled to myself and took out the glasses. I dumped the mixes into them and stirred. When they were done, I brought them out on a tray. The little ones grabbed their cups and enjoyed.

"Jack Frost was nipping at your nose." Sophie pointed at me. She held up a mirror and low and behold, my nose was pink.

"He is, isn't he?" I giggled. Someone's going to have to tell them someday. Stuff like this just… doesn't exist.

But I always had a feeling, that maybe they were real. Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and this Jack Frost. What I wouldn't give to just be like these little kids and just believe…


End file.
